


Boldly Go

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Space and shit, Star Trek AU, probably more characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek AU<br/>The U.S.S. Achievement is on a training cruise with it's mish-mashed crew of un-graduated cadets<br/>read it because space and shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series will probably be a series of oneshots about the general RT crew in space. In later chapters there will be Joelay, Mavin, Lunacross, and maybe some other ships too. Be sure to comment if there's anything you'd like me to add to their space adventures.

"Starships are fucking huge. Don't let anyone tell you different, because it takes a lot of man power to run one." Gavin grinned excitedly as he played the introduction video on his P.A.D.D for the millionth time, watching Admiral Hullum deliver his recruitment speech. This was it. He was finally going to Starfleet Academey. _The_ starfleet academy that was. Sure there was a branch of Starfleet in England, but it wasn't _the_ Starfleet. Gavin had been applying for years now, taking seminars and summer classes to improve his resume. Finally, _finally_ he got his transfer. "That manpower comes from Starfleet's three branches." The admiral continued on Gavin's screen. "Command, Sciences, and Operations." Gavin almost squealed at the thought of sitting in the captain's seat of a shiny new starship decked out in command yellow. Of course, he was planning on being a yeoman, not captain. He still might try sitting in the captain's seat though.

 

\---

 

Lindsay bounced excitedly in her seat, arms wrapped around the straps.

"Would you quit it?" Michael snapped in annoyance. Lindsay just shot him a grin, focusing on her controls. She was in the final stage of her acceptance exam. After her embarrassing mishap during the surprise psych test, she was pumped to be finished with the grueling process and finally enter as an official cadet. As her S.O. double checked her seat straps Lindsay started bouncing her leg again. Michael growled in annoyance, but turned back to checking his controls. He was insufferably grumpy during these surprise tests. It didn't help that this was their last chance to get into Starfleet this year. No pressure.

 

\---

 

Ray nodded distractedly at something his mom said on the other end of the video call as he packed his bags angrily. So what if he cheated on the psych test? The thing was dumb anyways. All he did was check the schedule for upcoming tests. Did that really deserve an immediate expulsion? Ray blinked back angry tears as he remembered Admiral Hullum's look of dissapointment.

"I stood up for you, Ray." He had said. "Everyone else said you where just a deadbeat kid. They said you couldn't make it. I guess they were right." Ray threw his shiny new engineering badge on top of his clothes, slamming the suitcase shut.

"It's ok _hijo_." He heard his mom say over the call. "There's always next year."

That was when the alarms went off.

 

\---

 

The cadets had all gathered in the hangar at the direction of the freakishly calm lady over the intercom. Michael and Lindsay where still in their space suits, standing there like idiots (or so Michael said) as their fellow classmates in sharp red cadet suits ran around in a panic. Admiral Burns tried desperately to read out names off a clipboard as everyone tried to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"The U.S.S. Achievement." The admiral read out. "Captain: Geoff Ramsey." Lindsay jumped as the man behind her with a handlebar mustache shouted loudly.

"That's dumb as dicks! I'm not a captain! I just made lieutenant!"

Admiral Burns lowered his clipboard to shoot the man a glare.

"Admiral Hullum has Personally ordered a training cruise on the U.S.S. Achievement. If you disagree with the admiral, feel free to tell him yourself." The guy with the mustache paled and stepped back as the admiral continued to read off his list.

"First officer: Lieutenant Jack Patillo

Chief medical officer: Doctor Joel Heyman

Communications officer: Ensign Barbara Dunkelman

Pilot: Ensign Lindsay Tuggey

Navigator: Ensign Michael Jones

Head engineer: Mr. Ryan Haywood" the admiral continued to list off names as everyone rushed to board their shuttles which would take them to the docking station. Lindsay and Michael strapped in next to a thin, tan man with a wild mop of hair who looked like he was about to faint.

"You two on the Achievement as well then?" He asked in a surprisingly British accent. "these mingy little spiffs are too" he added, gesturing towards two more cadets that introduced themselves as Shawcross and Luna. "I'm Gavin. Er, Yeoman Free." He tried to worm a hand out of his harness to offer it for Michael and Lindsay to shake, but gave up when his arm got stuck. Michael pointedly ignored him, turning to Ensign Luna.

"What job do you two have?" He asked and Shawcross beamed.

"Miles is the beta-shift pilot, and I'm the beta-shift navigator." He puffed up his chest as he answered. "What position do you two have?" Michael briefly considered telling the truth, but the look on Shawcross's face was too happy to crush. He shrugged instead.

"I'm navigator and she's pilot. Don't know what shift though." Their conversation was cut off abruptly as the shuttle lifted off and the intense pressure was felt by everyone in the small craft. Michael gritted his teeth as Gavin let out a squeal.

 

\---

 

"What's our supply on hyposprays look like? Joel asked as Adam riffled through the med bay stocks.

"It'll probably last us the trip if nothing terrible goes wrong." Adam replied, voice slightly muffled as he dug through the shelves. "But Geoff is one of your friends, so it probably will." Joel rolled his eyes as he checked hyposprays off his inventory list.

"What the hell do you think this training cruise is for?" He asked as he straightened the lab equipment.

"Hell if I know. Hullum probably just wants recruits trained faster with all the shit going down with the Klingons right now."

 

\---

 

Ray was so fucked. He was currently hiding in a nacelle maintenance walkway on the U.S.S. Achievement. He shrunk back into the shadows as he heard feet approaching. The feet stopped as they neared Ray's hiding spot and he tried to press himself further back into the gloom.

"What do you think of the engineering staff Mr. Haywood?" He heard a voice ask. Another pair of feet joined the first and Ray heard a second, much deeper voice.

"Honestly? They all suck. What is the admiral doing, sending a bunch of newbies into space? Where the hell are we even going?" The feet began walking off again and Ray shifted nervously, wincing as his boots made a loud squeak against the floor. The feet stopped, one pair doubling back to where Ray crouched, hidden. Ray held his breath as the feet kneeled down and a man with carefully parted blond hair appeared.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was uh..."

"Where's your badge?"

"I dropped it." Ray rushed out. "Yeah, I dropped it and I was looking for it." Mr. Haywood's eyes narrowed but he stepped back to allow Ray to scramble out and onto the walkway.

"Get back to work." He barked and Ray rushed down the hallway to find another safe place to hide until the ship took off.

 

\---

 

Jack shifted anxiously, standing at attention on the bridge. Geoff sat in the captain's chair next to him, scrubbing his face nervously.

"Shit on my dick." He muttered as the bridge crew alpha-shift tried to find their positions. The only people who seemed to know what was going on were the pilot and navigator, who sat patiently at the helm. Even they were a little out of order, still dressed in training flight suits. Actually, the person who seemed to be causing the most trouble was the yeoman who kept running into people and apologizing profusely.

"Yeoman!" Geoff finally shouted and the bumbling idiot snapped to attention. "What's your name?"

"Free, sir." He said in a British accent. Geoff sighed.

"Just...go take a break." Yeoman Free seemed to deflate slightly as the navigator gave a snort of amusement.

"But sir, I just got here." Geoff felt a guilty twinge as the yeoman gave him dissapointed puppy dog eyes. It reminded him of his daughter at home. He rushed to think of a less cruel reason to get rid of the guy.

"Right, but we're missing our communications officer." He said as he looked around the room. "Ensign...Jones is it?" The navigator nodded suspiciously. "Show Yeoman Free to the docking bay please. I think that's where I last saw Ensign Dunkelman." Michael grumbled as he got out if his seat, grabbing Gavin by the arm and dragging him off the bridge. Geoff sighed again. "This trip is going to be long as dicks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I plan on making this into an AU full of shorter drabbles and plots, so I'll be taking requests for chapters. Message me at alligotwasthiscrappyhat.tumblr.com if you have any requests! The pairings that are listed are the main ones I'm focusing on, but I'm really open to anything!

"Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship _Achievement,_  It's two year training mission to-"

"Gavin, what the fuck are you doing? I said no more messing with the captains log! And get the fuck out of my chair!"

"Yes, sir." Gavin scrambled out of Geoff's chair, straightening his red uniform and pointedly ignoring Michael's snickering. "I was...uh... Admiral Hullum  _did_ say to record everything that happens-"

"Right, to _me_. And nothing's happened yet. Also, it's a goddamn captain's log, not a poetry slam. Keep your deep insights about 'the final frontier' in your head."

"Yes, sir." Gavin slumped off, his exit prompting Michael and Barbara to collapse into full on laughter.

"Don't encourage him." Geoff shot them a glare.

 

\---

 

"I just don't understand." The operations officer continued, scratching her head as she searched the list for the fifth time. "You just aren't registered to be on this ship." Ray shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I'll call Admiral Hullum."

"No! I mean, you shouldn't bother him." Ray rushed out. "I mean, I'm sure there's _something_ I can do here."

"Well, I could put you on med bay security."

"Security?"

"Well, you _are_ a security officer." She stared at him. "Right?"

"Oh, sure. I mean, yes. Definitely. I'm security." Ray suddenly realized the opportunity this presented. If Hullum heard there was a stowaway engineer, he would connect the dots immediately, but a security officer? Nobody would bat an eye. "I'll just, uh... head right over to med bay, then."

He left quickly, leaving behind the befuddled officer to check her list again. As he neared the med bay he heard muffled laughter from inside.

"Ok, that was such an exaggeration." Came an annoyed voice through the door. "The tricorder was  _totally_ plugged in. I distinctly remember plugging it in."

"Which explains why it was beeping?" Another voice choked out between bouts of hysterical laughter.

"Why does everyone make such a big deal over the tricorder incident?"

Ray walked in to see two medical officers. One had a dark beard and was bent over, wheezing. The other, tall and undeniably attractive, was standing there grumpily with his arms crossed. He looked up as the doors slid open.

"Was there another accident in engineering?" He sighed as he took in Ray's red uniform. "I swear, this entire crew is completely incompetent."

"Like you're any better." The other medical officer snorted.

"Shut up, Adam. What happened this time?"

"Uh, nothing actually. I'm security. I'm supposed to keep an eye on med bay."

"Med bay doesn't need a security officer." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Ray just shrugged.

"We're a little over-staffed. I'm Ray-er, Narvaez."

"Heyman." The man stuck out his hand for Ray to shake. "I'm the CMO. This asshole is Ellis."

 

\---

 

"I just don't get it." Gavin slumped in the rec room chair, holding a replicated beer. "I mean, I  _know_ I'm qualified for the job, but everyone treats me like I'm incompetent."

"At least you're on Alpha-shift." Miles said sympathetically, giving the Yeoman a consoling pat.

"It's not just you." Kerry added. "I'm pretty sure nobody on this ship knows what they're doing."

"Hey, asshole." All three of them jumped to see Jones enter the rec room. "The captain wants you on the bridge."

"He didn't a minute ago." Gavin sulked. The navigator sighed.

"Look, Free, I'm sorry I laughed at you. I've just never seen somebody, somebody who wasn't a captain, sit in the captains chair so confidently. You're an odd duck, you know that?"

"You think I'm confident?" Gavin perked up.

"I-That's what you got from that?" Michael resisted the urge to laugh again. "Ok, whatever. Just, Ramsey wants you."

 

\---

 

Barbara leaned back in her chair, giving a wink to the Ensign on the other side of the bridge. The dark-haired girl blushed and turned back to her P.A.D.D., rapidly typing the Captain's dictations in the absence of the Yeoman.

"...And tell Hullum the crew's a mess. We don't know where we're going, we don't know what we're doing, and we don't know how to do it."

"Is that all?" She glanced over at Barbara again, blush deepening as the blonde blew her an exaggerated kiss.

"Yes, thank you Ensign Zech." The ensign returned to her seat, giving another glance at the communications officer. She looked around quickly before returning her wink. Barbara grinned.

The bridge doors slid open as the navigator and the Yeoman returned. 

"You needed me, Captain?"

"Yeah. Zech, give him the P.A.D.D.. I want you to read this message off to Admiral Hullum." The Yeoman stared.

"You want  _me_ to talk to the Admiral."

"that's what I said."

"Yes, sir!" Gavin snapped to attention, proudly saluting the Captain before rushing from the bridge.


End file.
